evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation is the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating the hero or heroine. Often it happens with henchmens of main villain. This happens in many ways: *The antagonist threatens the hero/heroine that he/she would do harm to someone close to the protagonist if he/she does not fulfill his/her demands. **Main antagonist threatens his/her henchmens/minions. *The evildoer blackmails him/her something embarrassing or reveals secret to others. *The evildoer intimidates the hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a common feature for sociopaths. Examples *Taurus Bulba threatens Darkwing Duck to give him the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod or else he will have Gosalyn Waddlemeyer dropped to her death by his pet condor Tantalus *'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *'Gaston' explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. *'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. This isn’t the first time he blackmailed her, though. *Raditz threatens Goku to eliminate 100 human beings by tomorrow morning or he'll kill Gohan. *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threaten James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. *'Sour Kangaroo' threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. *'Ms. Grunion' threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *'Kron' threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. *'Sa'luk' threatening Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *'Lori Loud' threatening to turn her brother Lincoln Loud into a human pretzel. *'Jafar' threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. *'Devin Weston' threatens Franklin Clinton, telling him that Choice C (also known as Deathwish) would be a bad idea. *'Scarlet Overkill' threatens to kill Bob and Stuart if Kevin the minion is not back by dawn. *'Dag' threatens Otis, telling him that if he gets a burst of courage, he and his coyote pack slaughter every animal in sight. *'Chuck Muckle' threatens Curly, telling him that he will lose his job if the new Mother Paula's Pancake House was never built on time. *'Clyde Northcutt' threatens to shut down Santa if he gets three strikes. *'Sloan Blackburn' threatening to drop Debbie Thornberry off the cliff if Eliza Thornberry does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. *'The Dazzlings' threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. *'Green Goblin' holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. *'Aloysius O'Hare' threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. *'Taylor' threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. *'Makuu' intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. *Sideshow Bob threatening to kill Bart Simpson by sending him those threatening letters. *'Keizer Ghidorah' instills fear on Godzilla as he overpowers him. *'Sarco Brothers' threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. *'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. *'Amos Slade' threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will shoot him. *'Queen of Hearts' threatens to have Alice's head chopped off if she loses her temper during her croquet game. *'Thunderclap' threatens Coldfront and Downpour. *'Indominus Rex' blackmailed Blue and her pack to turned against In Gen soldiers. *'Fairy Godmother' threatens King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. She later threatens the king with what is heavily implied to be turning him back into a frog if he does not spike Fiona's tea with a love potion to make her fall in love with Charming. *'Ruber' threatens Lady Juliana to take him to Camelot or else he'll kill her daughter Kayley. *'Injun Joe' threatens Tom Sawyer not to expose him as the true murderer of Doc Robinson or else he'll kill the boy. *Mr. Krupp threatens George and Harold to do chores and extra homework or he'll give the video of George and Harold to the football team. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Dibujo249.jpg|Professor Ratigan threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate on his evil plan. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed having failed to kill Simba, as they can't follow him into the thorny patches he falls into. As the fleeing cub races off into the distance they threaten him that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer.png|The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|Falcon threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|Kron threatens Aladar that if he interferes again, he'll kill him. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|Captain Gutt threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Shere Khan interrogates a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts. But truthfully, Kaa has no idea where Mowgli is, but Shere Khan won't believe him and continues to threaten the python. To save his skin, Kaa fearfully lies to the tiger that Mowgli is at the swamp, allowing him to flee. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Jafar threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|Vicky intimidates Timmy Turner into doing all her chores, among other countless threats. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis, telling him he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if Otis does anything about it, Dag will kill everybody. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Sa'Luk threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|Fairy Godmother threatening King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg|General Mandible interrogating Weaver on Z's whereabouts, threatening Azteca's life if he does not tell him. Alice_threatened_from_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts threatening Alice not to provoke her, or she will have the little girl beheaded. vader-leia.jpg|Darth Vader threatening Princess Leia to find out where is the stolen plans of Death Star. Videos Tom and Huck Tom is threatened by Injun Joe The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan and Kaa| Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence